


[fanvid] the death of kings

by lotesse



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mortality, References to Shakespeare, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: Geoffrey supports his King(man) through dark and storm
Relationships: Geoffrey Tennant & Charles Kingman
Kudos: 4





	[fanvid] the death of kings

title: the death of kings  
video: Slings & Arrows  
audio: "Cybertronic Purgatory" by Janelle Monáe  
length: 1:37  
summary: Geoffrey supports his King(man)  
password: elbereth


End file.
